Emotional Musical Rocks
by BrickOli
Summary: Formerly Gem Tune Saga. It's an amalgam of Inside Out and Steven Universe characters singing tunes you all know and love!
1. Classy

**Steven and Amethyst sing a Classy,Theri version of the hit song Fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charli XCX!**

**Enjoy(for better effect,listen to fancy!)**

Amethyst:

Listen to this jam, show 'em what you got

Inbox, fresh

First things first, I'm the realest (realest)

Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)

And I'm still in the Murda Bizness

I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)

You should want a bad gem like this (ha)

Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)

Cup of Milk, cup of Juice, cup of Mess

White boots,somethin' half the gem on my chest(on my chest)

Takin' all the coffee straight, never chase that (never)

Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)

Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

My Latte spillin', you should taste that

Steven:

I'm so classy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From The temple to Beach City

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold

Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Amethyst:

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this

Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is

And my flow they shot it, they speak it,they got it

Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department

Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline

And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my money on time, if they not money, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind

Now tell me, who that, who that?

That do that, do that?

Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be that A-M-E thyst, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

Steven:

I'm so classy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From The temple to Beach city

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold

Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Trash the hotel

Let's have fun at the arcade

Make the phone call

Feels so good getting what I want, yeah

Keep on turning it up

Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fudge

Gem,star, yeah I'm deluxe

Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow

Amethyst:

Still stunting, how you love that

Got the whole world asking how I does that

Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that

Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that

Just the way you like it, huh?

You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)

Never turn down money

Slaying these girl, gold handle on my whip like

Steven:

I'm so classy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From The temple to Beach City

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold

Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

That do that, do that, A-M-E-thyst

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

(Blow)

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

That do that, do that, A-M-E-thyst

Who that, who that, A-M-E-thyst

(Blow)


	2. When Your Gone

**Based on When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**Pearl misses Rose,so she sings her feelings.**

Pearl:

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they in the drawer

And they smell just like you, I loved the things that you'd do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

We were all made for each other

A team forever

I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

And when you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone

All the words I need to hear will always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you,Rose.


	3. Best Day of Our Lives

Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Steven:

I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Garnet:

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We battled with monsters through the night

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Pearl:

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Please don't wake me now

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Whoo

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Amethyst:

I howled at the moon with friends

And then the sun came crashing in

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Pearl:

But all the possibilities

No limits just epiphanies

Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Steven:

I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh

Never gonna give it up, No-Oh

Just don't wake me now

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our liiiiives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Ouri li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Garnet and Pearl:

I hear it calling

Outside my window

I feel it in my soul (Soul)

Steven and Amethyst:

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'till midnight

Garnet:

I say we lose control (Control)

Garnet:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our lives

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) Our li-i-i-i-i-i-ives

Steven:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) This is gonna be, this is gonna be

This is gonna be, the best day of our lives (Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

Amethyst:

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

Steven:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)

This is gonna be the best day of our liives

All:

(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)our li-i-i-i-i-Ives


	4. All About That Bass

**Here is "All About that Bass" By Meghan Trainor!**

* * *

_Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl_

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

_Amethyst_

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
All the right junk in all the right places  
I see the magazines working that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
Come on now, make it stop  
If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top

_Garnet_

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night  
You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,  
So, if that's what's you're into  
Then go ahead and move along

_Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl_

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

_Pearl_

I'm bringing booty back (_no your not; hey!)_  
Go ahead and tell them skinny ladies that (_okay, your bringing booty back; doh!)_  
No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat,  
But I'm here to tell you that,  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night  
You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll, (_yet you are)_

So, if that's what's you're into  
Then go ahead and move along

_Garnet_

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

_Amethyst_

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

_Pearl_

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass


	5. Lips Are Movin'

**I'm on a roll. And I'm not lyin'. Here's a little song also by Meghan Trainor, like the one in chapter 4.**

* * *

_Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl:_

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving

If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

_Amethyst:_

Boy, look at me in my face  
Tell me that you're not just about this bass  
You really think I could be replaced  
Nah, I come from outer space  
And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up  
You're full of something but it ain't love  
And what we got, straight overdue  
Go find somebody new

_Pearl:_

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye

_Garnet and Pearl:_

I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done

_Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl:_

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

_Pearl:_

Hey baby don't you bring them tears  
'Cause it's too late, too late baby  
You only love me when you're here  
You're so two-faced, two-faced babe

_Garnet:_

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye

_Amethyst:_

I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done

Come on, say!

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin',  
If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin',

_Amethyst:_

(All right now, come on! Say with me!)

I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done


	6. Jealous

**Someone's jealous of Connie's good friend... Nick Jonas "Jealous"! Sung only by Steven.**

_Steven:_

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the gem  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be heckish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive (my case)

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the gem  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning red in the gem  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

'Cause you're too pretty, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous


	7. Take Us to Church

**Ladies and Gentlemen, "Take me to church".**

* * *

My friend's got humor

She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've met her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She is the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

'We were born sick,' you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'worship in the Rose's room'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen. Amen. Amen

Take us to church  
We'll worship like dogs at the shrine of your lies  
We'll tell you our sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer us that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you our lives

Take us to church  
We'll worship like dogs at the shrine of your lies  
We'll tell you our sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer us that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you our lives

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My friend's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice

To drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny

Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful (not Pearl)  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

Take us to church  
We'll worship like dogs at the shrine of your lies  
We'll tell you our sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer us that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you our lives

Take us to church  
We'll worship like dogs at the shrine of your lies  
We'll tell you our sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer us that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you our lives

No masters or kings when the ritual begins

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sins  
In the madness and soil of our sad earthly scenes  
Only then we are human  
Only then we are clean  
Amen. Amen. Amen

Take us to church  
We'll worship like dogs at the shrine of your lies  
We'll tell you our sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer us that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you our lives

Take us to church  
We'll worship like dogs at the shrine of your lies  
We'll tell you our sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer us that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you our lives


	8. Rather Be

**Here is Rather Be by Clean Bandit. Enjoy my friends! Rubapphire Song! I'm back folks! Read my profile!**

* * *

_Ruby_

Oh  
We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

_Sapphire_

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

_Both_

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
Ooh ooh

_Ruby_

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

_Sapphire_

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

_Both_

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)

Hoo

(Be) (x9)

_Sapphire_

Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah _They kiss and form Garnet_

_Garnet_

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be


	9. Elastic Heart

**Elastic Heart by Sia. First song that Lapis Lazuli gets to sing! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Lapis Lazuli_

And another one bites the dust  
Oh why can I not conquer love  
And I might have thought that we were one  
Wanted to fight this war without weapons

And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah let's be clear, I'll trust no one

You did not break me  
I'm still fighting for peace

I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard  
I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cos I've got an elastic heart

And I will stay up through the night  
Let's be clear, won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life

And I want it, I want my life so bad  
I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one

You did not break me  
I'm still fighting for peace

I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard  
I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cos I've got an elastic heart

* * *

**Doesn't it describe her so well?**


	10. Can't Be Friends

**"Can't be friends" by Trey Songz. This is a Pearlmethyst song. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Amethyst_

Look what this girl done did to me  
She done cut me off from a good good love  
She told me that those days where gone (gone, gone)

Now I'm sitting here goin' half crazy  
'Cause I know she still thinks about me too  
And it ain't no way in hell  
That I can be just friends with you (you, you)

And I wish we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
And now it ain't no way we can be friends

_Pearl_

The way it felt no faking it  
Maybe we were going just a little too fast  
But what we've done we can't take it back (back, back)

Now I'm sitting here halfway crazy  
'Cause I know she still thinks about me too  
And now there is no way  
That I can be just friends with you

And I wish we never did it  
And I wish we never loved it  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
And now it ain't no way we can be friends

_Amethyst_

And all I can say is

_Both_

La la la la la la la (la)  
La la la la la la la la la (la la la ooh)  
La la la la la la la (hey)  
There's no telling what we could have been  
There's no telling what we could have been, no

_Pearl_

And if I knew it ends like this  
I never would have kissed you  
Cause I fell in love with you  
We never would have kicked it

_Amethyst_

Girl now every things different  
I've lost my only lover and my friend  
That's why I wish we never did it  
Ooh yea

_Both_

And I wish we never loved it (I wish we'd never loved it)  
And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you  
And now it ain't no way we can be friends  
(we can't be friends)

_Both_

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions, feel happy to leave them in the reviews! **


	11. Mad World

**"Mad World" by Gary Jules. My new favorite song. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Steven_**

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

_**Garnet**_

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

_**Pearl**_

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very

_**All**_

Mad world, mad world

_**Amethyst**_

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

_**Connie**_

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me **_(Garnet unfuses)_**

_**Ruby and Sapphire**_

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world _**(Ruby and Sapphire fuse)**_

_**Amethyst, Pearl, Connie**_

enlarging your world,

_**Garnet**_

mad world

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This song is actually full of feels for Steven Universe and I highly recommend you listen to it. Thanks for reading and if you have any more suggestions you can always leave a review.**


	12. White Winter Hymnal

**Hey guys! So, for those of you who don't know, I had a story on the Steven Universe Archive titled "Gem Tune Saga". I wanted to add some songs to that one, but at the same time I wanted to make a story similar to that one but with Inside Out. So, I figured, why not have them ****_fuse_****? I can have every other chapter for each one.**

**1\. Steven Universe**

**2\. Inside Out**

**and so on. And, when I conclude the story (at chapter 20) I'll have them singing together. I'll have a surprise song planned for that last chapter. ;)**

**So, as of today, this story will become the first story to become a crossover with Steven Universe! But remember, I own neither one. As unrealistic it may sound, don't you want to ****_try _****and imagine the emotions singing together?**

**Well, that's enough out of me! Time to kick this chapter off with the emotions singing "White Winter Hymnal" (Pentatonix's version)! Enjoy!**

* * *

_The five emotions are sitting on stools that they've placed in front of the windows. As they stare outside, they egan to tap their chests in a rhythmic fashion._

_Disgust_

I was following the,

I was following the,

_Joy_

I was following the,

I was following the,

_Sadness_

I was following the,

I was following the,

_Fear_

I was following the,

I was following the,

_Fear starts to hum the beat in his deep voice_

I was following the pack,

All swallowed in their coats

With scarves of red tied 'round their throats

_They all snap to the beat_

To keep their little heads

From fallin' in the snow

And I turned 'round and there you go.

_They cease snapping_

And Michael you would fall,

And turn the white snow

_They all lower their hands slowly into their laps._

Red as strawberries in the summertime.

_They all clap, snap, and pat to the beat, and Anger joins them as they begin to harmonize._

OooOooOOoOoooOooooOOOOOOOOOOO (X2)

_They all end in a snap, and continue to sing (sans Anger) while patting their laps to the beat._

I was following the pack,

All swallowed in their coats

With scarves of red tied 'round their throats

_Disgust and Sadness snap and clap to the beat._

To keep their little heads

From fallin' in the snow

And I turned 'round and there you go.

_Fear pats his left hand on his chest and Anger pats his right hand on his chest while Joy continues to pat her lap._

And Michael you would fall,

And turn the white snow

_They all slowly lower their hands into their laps._

Red as strawberries in the summertime.

_They continue to snap, clap, and pat to the beat while harmonizing._

OooOooOOoOoooOooooOOOOOOOOOOO (x2)

_They all snap their fingers to the beat._

I was following the pack,

All swallowed in their coats

With scarves of red tied 'round their throats

To keep their little heads

From fallin' in the snow

And I turned 'round and there you go.

_All of them cease snapping, and sing the last lines._

And Michael you would fall,

And turn the white snow

Red as strawberries in the summertime...

_They all conclude the song with patting their chest twice, and admiring the islands as they return their stools and head to bed._

* * *

**Well? How was it? Did you enjoy it? Let me know in the reviews and feel free to leave song suggestions!**

**Here's the link to the song cover by Pentatonix: **** watch?v=o10drRI3VQ0 (copy &amp; paste).**

**I'll catch you guys later! Two new chapters will be up on 1/17/16!**


	13. Sausage

**So, everyone...I decided to have a little fun...by having the females from ****_Steven Universe _and _Inside Out _perform that well known vine song, "Sausage" while they have break time. I have set this in high school, and in a period right before Algebra 1. So, without further a due, I give you, "Sausage."**

* * *

[Break time in class, the females and males decide to have a little fun by playing Sausage while the teacher is out.]

Spinelli: Everybody say sausage keep it going! Eggs, bacons, grits,

Sausage!

Pearl: I'm a skinny gem but I still get

Sausage!

Garnet: I got a fat behind but I still get

Sausage!

Gretchen: I got a _flat_ behind and I still get

Sausage!

Amethyst: Wake up in the morning and I eat that

Sausage!

Anger: I'm a hothead but I still get

Sausage!

Joy: I'm kind emotion but I still take

Sausage!

Disgust: Green girl swag but I'll take your man's

Sausage!

Fear: Hnhnnhnhnnh

Sausage!

Bing Bong: I'm a male, fluffy n' pink but you know I'll eat

Sausage!

Sadness and Connie: Yeah we read books but they're all about

Sausage!

All: Sausage! Sausage! Sa-Sausage! Sausage!

Rose: I like girls, can I still take Sausage?

[All of the girls cheer and two guys cheer, as they make their way back to their seats, thus ending break time and starting Algebra.]


	14. We Are The World

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, a song covered by both groups in this chapter, "We Are The World".**

* * *

**Garnet, Joy, Amethyst, Sadness:**

There comes a time when we heed a certain call

When the world must come together as one

There are people dying

And it's time to lend a hand to life

The greatest gift of all

**Pearl, Disgust, Rose:**

We can't go on pretending day by day

That someone, somewhere will soon make a change

We all are a part of God's great big family

And the truth, you know,

Love is all we need

**All:**

We are the world, we are the children

_[Everyone sways left to right while clapping to song]_

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

**Garnet, Joy, Amethyst, Sadness, Pearl, Disgust, Rose:**

Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares

And their lives will be stronger and free

As God has shown us by turning stone to bread

So we all must lend a helping hand

**All:**

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

**All:**

When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all

[_Anger and Steven_] No hope at all...

But if you just believe there's no way we can fall

[_Anger] _No way we can fall

[_Steven] _Well...well...well

Let's realize that a change can only come

When we stand together as one

**All:**

We are the world

[_Anger and Steven] we are the world_

we are the children

[_Anger and Steven] we are the children_

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

[_Anger and Steven] Let's start giving_

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

[_Anger and Steven] Just you and me._

Just you and me

**All:**

We are the world

[_Anger and Steven] we are the world_

we are the children

[_Anger and Steven] we are the children_

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

[_Anger and Steven] Let's start giving_

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

[_Anger and Steven] Just you and me._

Just you and me

[Song fades out and everyone leaves to do their business.]


End file.
